Vincent
Vincent is a vampire, who happens to be an Old One and is roughly the fastest of his family, who are also vampires. His family consists of his three brothers Eric, Michael & André, along with his two sisters Camille & Ariana. Vincent considers himself tremendously classy, halarious, kind and respectful beyond measure. History Vincent was born on May 10th, 11 B.C. in the continent of the Old World (North America). Vincent and his family were born natural born vampires from their unknown mother, who apparently died giving birth to the last child which is Michael on the year of 11 B.C. Vincent has four siblings, who consists of Eric, Michael, Camille, and Ariana. In the beginning of they're immortal lives, Vincent and his siblings murdered millions of humans due to their addiction of blood. At that point in his life, Vincent has much descency & respect for human life, especially human women. Having regret about who they murdered along the centuries, Vincent's brother Eric placed an order among each of his siblings, which he considers an oath from within his inhumanity. Eric ordered that they will no longer take human life, but survive off blood bags that will is stored in hospitals and health facilities. Vincent is a New York bachelor that doesnt believe in love, but believes that it's an archaic & oppresive institution. Vincent randomly offers and introduces women to Michael, but he turns them down because he believe that his nature will take over & the outcome will not be monumental. Vincent accepts his life as a vampire, including his dietary (blood bags) way of living and enjoys the wonders of the world. Current Life Currently today, Vincent is an undergraduate student at New York University. He feels that he wants to co-exist with humans instead of killing them one by one due to bloodlust. He's majoring in Business in order to become a business executive/accountant. Vincent is very fond of the business industry as well as accounting at several bank firms. Vincent and his family currently reside in Manhattan, New York which his brother Eric owns the luxurious brownstone they live in. Season 1 During the beginning of Season One, Vincent takes Michael out of his college-mode cubicle and let him experience getting to know different types of women. With a wonderful night to remember with Vincent, André mysteriously searches for Michael. Vincent visits Destiny for some information about the murders in the neighborhood and if it concerns Dominic. As Vincent, André, Ariana, Michael & Isabella are summoned by the danger of Eric & Camille, Connor and his fellow companions Tyler, Marissa, & Christian begin to prepare for battle. Destiny and Vincent spend lunch together as they begin to grow closer intimately. Derren, Kayla, and Richard arrive in New York City, with Vincent as their escort. Vincent is summoned by Kayla, announcing that they are under attack due to the order of Connor. Dominic has a conversing run-in with Vincent that ends with words of brutal flaws. Dominic visits Ariana and discusses how Vincent should reconsider being behind enemy lines with an "Alpha Male". While Vincent begins to think whether or not he should settle down and take what him and Destiny have seriously, Ariana ferociously confronts him to demand him to leave Dominic alone, which Vincent considers an invitation to kill her pet on the night of his transition. While tracking down Dominic, Vincent is stopped by Ariana and notifies him that it's the night of his transition and that he's not in the best condition, Vincent wants the obvious but reconsiders for Ariana's sake. Arriving on time daily at school, Vincent meets Destiny and informs her how he feels and that she is the first that has his heart, as she blushes, Vincent places a kiss and she accepts. As Eric, Vincent, Michael, André and Derren signals Richard that the attack is upon the newborns, Kayla summons Dominic & Destiny to prepare to transition until Connor realizes what they're plan of attack was due to his security system (camera's and etc.). Vincent, Camille, Ariana, André, Derren, Richard, & Kayla begin to annihilate each newborn and werewolf with the help of Ayana causing pain inflictions within' the enemy and easily sending them to their deaths. Vincent easily decapitates Tyler while trying to intact Destiny's heart. Vincent and Destiny begins to rinse all of their flaws and decide to get to know each other more before anything serious occurs. In the ending credits, Eric presents a toast towards the future of they're species, as Vincent & Destiny are on the top of the Empire State Building, they share a wonderful kiss which leads to them making unconditional love under the moonlight. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Being an Old One and classified as one of the oldest in the world, he's much stronger than all vampires, werewolves and humans. *'Super Speed: The Old Ones are much faster than all vampires, werewolves and humans. Eric can run with near-teleportation speed. *'''Senses: '''Being one of The Old Ones, Eric has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste which are greater than all vampires, werewolves, humans. *Super-Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Being an Old One, his injuries heal at an extremely, abnormal speed. *'Durability: The Old Ones can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *Mind Compulsion: The Old Ones can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Immortality: '''The Old Ones are indestructible, and will live forever. *'Lie Detection: The Old Ones are able to sense if you're lying or not. Physical Appearance Vincent appears to be 18, he has electric blue eyes and black hair, which is styled in a fade disarray style. He's pale and has a good physique, tall, toned and fit which Vincent's also acknowledges. Eric usually wears name brand designer clothing, such as Ralph Lauren, Aeropostale, and is sometimes seen wearing glasses to look professional. Personality Vincent is known for shutting his humanity (feelings) on & off due to the millions of break-up's he's experienced. Vincent is very playable when it comes to the city's finest bachelorette's but also is very determined to protect his family and have a descent career. As an Old One, Vincent is able to turn off his emotions due to how catastrophic the world is today. Based on Eric's command, Vincent feeds on blood packs, which Eric stores inside refrigerators to keep cool. o1.jpg|Vincent in class! o2.jpg|Vincent getting prepared for a party! 03.jpg|Vincent just waking up! o5.jpg|Vincent staring down an individual! o7.jpg|Vincent heading to Times Square! omar.jpg